Everything about you
by Somehow5minutes
Summary: Sheik and Samus fight each other very often, and they love every second of it, but what will happen when they realize the love they feel goes beyond the battlefield? SamusxSheik, yuri. Rated M for future chapters.


**Disclaimer: I'm not a native english speaker, so expecting weird redaction would be advisable. I'm writting fanfiction because I like it and because I'd like to increase my ability at writting in English, so please, feedback is welcomed!**

* * *

They got pushed to the other side of the stage, a trade between the fighters separated them, giving them a split second to think.

-I'm tired, but fighting againt her makes me want to go all out!- The bounty hunter thought, before lanching herself again at her oponent.

Sheik found strange that her and Samus were picked to frecuently to fight each other, but she didn't mind, around the mansion few were the fighters that are able to keep up her, the speed, the strength, she was just so above everyone else, everyone else but Samus, it was clear that the Sheikah was up for the challenge, it has been years since she felt so thriving for battle. It was exiting again, even if she didn't show it, only when fighting a worthy opponent she felt alive.

Her thoughts got the best of her, Samus surprised her with a dash attack, her speed was impressive, with a quick jump he followed up with an up air, then another one, and then, her signature move, the Boost Kick, and after the combination of kicks it was time for the finish blow.

-Finally, you are mine!- The hunter thought, as the last hit conected, launching Shiek right to the blast zone.

As she went on freefall, she noticed something, her kick removed the scarf that the ninja usually used to cover her face, and then she saw, for the first time, Sheik's face. Even with the expression of pain in her face, Samus was able to notice how beautiful the assassin was, a small nose, her soft and tiny lips fitted perfectly with her light-dark skin, it might've been the rush of the moment, but Samus could've swear that her crimson-red eyes looked even more seductive and cautivating than ever before.

Once that second that seemed like minutes passed, Samus falled on the ground, and Shiek finally got far enough that the eyes of the hunter weren't able to keep up.

GAME! 

* * *

Once exiting the teleporters that brought both of them back to the mansion, Sheik turned to her opponent, giving, from the other side of the room, a respectfull nod to the winner of the battle, and then exited the room before everyone else got a chance to get in.

Samus was surprised, Sheik was being a great sport at her losing, which is strange mainly because she never lost in the first place, after months of trying, Samus finally beat her, and seeing her recognizing the huntress feat in such a short manner seamed like everything she ever expected from her, it was hard to explain, but comming from her, even a simple nod meant something, Sheik usually beats her oponents and then proceeds to leave without a word, back to her room, to do whatever she does on her free time, thing nobody knew, because she barely went outside.

Even if short, Samus felt flustered, the recognition of the ninja was something she desired, after all, so many defeats without her saying a word made Samus felt small, insecure; so seeing her recognizing her hard work made her feel... strange, but definitively in a good way.

Pit, Peach, Mac, Ryu and many others came to the teleporter room, to congratule Samus, defeating Sheik was an incredible feat.

"That was insane!" Pit screamed, he has been one of the most loyals fans of Samus, it was no doubt that her win meant a win for him too.

"You finally did it!" Peach said to the huntress, a friend of her. "I expected nothing less from you" said Ryu, looking proudly at Samus along with Little Mac, both of them were Samus' training partners, it was clear that she would've never defeat Sheik without their help.

"I believe this deserves a celebration" said Palutena, while the blonde kept beeing congratulated by many other fighters.

"I suppose I could use a rest" Samus said while smiling. 

* * *

It might've seemed like an exageration, but since the 4th Smash Bros. series of tournaments started, nobody even came close to defeating Sheik, but now, her status of undefeatable was lifted, making place to a new chapter, one in which everyone could be exited of tournaments again, one in which finding an outcome of a tournament was unpredictable and exiting again.

"So, how are you feeling?" said Snake, an old friend of Samus.

"I feel great, I've worked hard for this" she answered.

"You sure have, what now?"

"Keep training, you know, I've beated her, but now I have to make it consistently, this was just the begging"

Snake let out a small laugh "Always working, huh? Must be great"

"You know it." Samus replied while taking a taste of her drink. "By the way, how's she doing?" Snake asked.

"Hmm? Who?"

"Sheik, losing after all this time must've been pretty harsh, don't you think?"

"Never really thought about it. You think?"

"Zelda says she can be a very proud person, Sheikahs are supposed to be very strict" Snake said, barely caring about the ninja. "I personally don't care about it, but I know you might" he said, in a more serious tone.

"Perhaps I should go ask her, gotta keep it as a friendly competition, right?

"Right." Snake agreed, giving Samus a sign to go.

Samus walked away from the party on her honor, aproched the rooms section of the mansion, and stopped, as she realized that she didn't even knew where did the ninja lived. The fact that she didn't come out of her room, to the point that she barely saw her outside of battle did not help. Luckily for her, she saw Zelda walking in a nearby hallway.

"Zelda!" the huntress called out for the princess.

"Oh, Samus, congratulations with your victory today, what is it?" She greeted Samus with a smile.

"Hey, do you know where do Sheik lives? I want to talk with her"

"Sorry, I do not know, what did you need to know?" the princess asked, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Samus thought about it for a second, for some reason she really wanted to talk with Sheik, but asking Zelda about it didn't seem like a bad idea either, they are somewhat the same person, right? Even if they are separated now.

"I wanted to know if she's alright about the battle, I heard that since she's a Sheikah and all it might've gotten to her" Samus responded, almost like if she was justifying herself.

"Oh, don't worry, I... Sheik is not one to feel down for a defeat, quite the contrary, actually" Zelda said, not making much sense of it.

"I see..." Samus replied, almost disappointed

"Well, I've to go, see you later" Zelda said, while walking away in hurry.

"Wait!" Samus stopped her.

"Yes?" Zelda turned back to the hunter.

"Do you think there's a way to get closer to Sheik?" Samus answered, with a slight blush.

"Huh?" Zelda thought, confused, "Forgive my curiosity, but may I ask why?" Zelda asked, she knew that her and Sheik were separated for this series of tournaments but in the end she was Sheik, just under the effect of a magic disguise.

"Well... I..." Samus thought quickly, It was strange, but it really seemed like the princess deserved and explanation.

"You know, fighting with her is really common this days, I figured it could make it easier if we were some kind of friends" Samus replied, faking her lie and her proudness for her excuse, it seemed believable enough.

"Oh" Zelda said and thought, she seemed to believe her. "You see, I know Sheik may seem a little intimidating at the begging, but she has a pure heart, try speaking to her, just keep in mind she's a focused and very strict person. So make it worth her time" Zelda said, a smile in her face and sincerity on her statement.

"Thank you a lot, I'll keep it mind" Said Samus as she waved at the princess, now walking away. Leaving Samus alone with her thoughts.

-Worth her time...? I think I get it- the blonde thought as she reminded herself of the time. -Well, whatever it is, I should try tomorrow, she must be asleep already- She thought while going back to her room. The sound of her friends still celebrating her victory echoing in the distance. For now, she needed some well deserved rest. 

* * *

The next morning Samus finally had an oportunity to relax, she would usually train everyday, but considering yesterday's achivement, she and her training partners thought It would be a good idea to take a break.

After waking up, she joined everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast, not surprised when noticing the absence of a certain somebody.

That made her recall her conversation with Zelda, she told the princess that she wanted to become friends with Sheik, thing that was not a totally a lie, but for Samus, just didn't seemed enough, whatever she wanted with the assassin was unclear for her, yet, but whatever it was it is worth trying, just the memories of her eyes on their last battle was enough to make Samus shiver.

After a breakfast with the residents of the mansion and a cup of tea with some of the ladies she considered her friends, she made her mind. Samus was going to talk with her, still unsure of what she was going to tell her, the blonde went to the mailboxes, place where she found Sheik's room number, and after a slow, nervous walk, she decided it was the time to go.

Sheik found herself meditating on her room, since she was the strongest fighter on the mansion, she needed to make sure to have enough rest, it was not for her to turn down a challeger, and after her first defeat, she knew she needed to make some adjustments.

She recalled her fight with the hunter, something about the match didn't seem right. Sheik was not one to make mistakes in the middle of a fight, but Samus got to her head for a moment, she remembered in a vivid memory

 _her face, her hair, her eyes, her body were so cautivating, it was clear that she felt the same way, the hunger for battle was something both of the shared, and the exchange between the two could not be more intimate, two souls fighting not for a prize, fame or glory, but for the sake of battle._

 _But even then something was not right, it was not just the shared desire for combat, the way her eyes locked on her seemed diferent from everyone else, it was distracting, and without noticing I realized that I was doing the same thing I wanted to prove myself to her. Not as a fighter, but as a person, and it was strange, but the way the fighting took place served as a form of communication between the two us._

With that said, she knew that she had to try harder, in battle, psicological strenght is as important as physical strenght, so she had to deal with the distraction what Samus was for her in the field, she had to try, not for herself, but for both of them.

She could not afford to be interrupted, she would not rest until she found the reason-

 _*knock, knock, knock*_

Sheik was taken away from her thoughts, which was strange, she did not get visits often, tried to avoind contact with the residents and kept to herself, she wanted to give her all and distractions would only be a bother, specially now.

She standed up and walked to the door, whoever it was she needed to take care of it quickly, this was not time to fool around.

Samus was at the door. The ninja was surprised, even if she saw the hunter more often than anyone else, it was under diferent circumstances, now that she tought about it, she didn't even spoke with her before.

"Am I bothering you?" Samus said, shyly.

"No" She said, "what is it?" responded Sheik after a small pause, without leaving her room, even if it was Samus, she needed to get this over with. Quickly.

"I... Uh... wanted to see if you were okay" said the hunter, at a loss of words.

"I am" the ninja quickly answered

"Oh..." Samus awkwardly replied, "I also wanted to tell you that yesterday's fighr was great, no hard feelings, right?"

"Yes, It was a great ecounter, congratulations on your victory" Sheik said, quickly expecting the next question of the blonde, again.

"Yeah... it was" Samus recalled seeing Sheik without her scarf, this made her blush, and once again, she did not know what to say, Sheik was more intimidating than ever before.

"Uh, are you done?" Sheik nerviously asked, she did not mean to offend Samus, but she was in the middle of her meditation session, in fact, if the person in front of her wasn't Samus, she would've closed the door already.

The huntress found herself at a loss, and after a painful couple of seconds, "Excuse me, I busy right now" Sheik said, slowly closing the door, expecting to see Samus smile or to make a quick nod, just to make sure she didn't hurt her feelings.

But Samus stoped her.

"Wait!" she said as Sheik slightly opened the door again.

"There's going to be a welcoming ceremony for a couple of new fighters at the end of the week, I was wondering if you were going" Samus said, looking at her feet to cover the blush on her face.

 _New fighters? Ceremony? How did she knew?_

"Excuse me, I wasn't really aware of it" Sheik said, confused.

"You weren't? We got notified of it on the tech pad they gave us at the begging" She said, with a doubtfull tone.

"That thing..." Sheik was really fond with technology, she couldn't even remember where did she put that thing, perhaps the ninja was more clueless than what she thought.

"Could you tell me more?" She asked.

"Well, they're supposed to be highly requested fighters, and rumor says they're very powerfull, too." Samus explained

"Hmm..." Sheik analysed the situation, she used to thought new fighters just came into the mansion, and that the only way to be notified of their inclusion was after seeing them in an encounter. Perhaps this could be an oportunity to get an upper hand the oponent, thing that could be usefull if they're supposed to be powerfull. Also, this could be a chance to explore why does Samus makes her feel the way she does, just by standing in front of her she could feel unease, right now she would find herself avoiding eye contact with the hunter. Yes, this is an oportunity she could not turn down.

During this pause Samus found herself hypnotised by the woman in front of her, most of the conversation was spent looking at her feet, or just looking away from her in general, but now, while she had her eyes closed, thinking of an answer, Samus was free to admire the assassin, her figure, her hair, and if it wasn't for that damn scarf, she would be able to see her face once again.

"I accept, I'd like accompany you to this ceremony, if you don't mind" Sheik said, after thinking it through.

"Of course not! The meeting is supposed to be at the end of the week, at eight, but the preparations will begin at seven. Does seven thirty sound okay with you?" Samus asked, finding her sight looking away from the ninja once again.

"That would be adecuate"

"Great, I'll come pick you up"

"Right..." _Pick me up? Why...?_

 _"_ Until then" Samus replied with a smile on her face.

"Until then" Sheik answered as she closed the door.

Now the hunter was alone again, she let out a breath and then found herself smiling, everything came out better as planed, and even if she may not be ready for her date with Sheik, she could not wait.

-A date- she thought, It sounded way too serious, but the thought it made her happy. She went back to her daily activities, walking on the hallways of the mansion with a radiant smile on her face. 

* * *

Two days later from the invitation, Samus found herself training alone at the mansion's gymnasium, Mac and Ryu went with the rest of the men to a boxing competition, so she had the whole place for herself, it was not like there were a lot of women in the first place, and most of them where pretty, delicated ladies that enjoyed a morning like this one with a cup of tea on the backyard's gardens.

Ironically, Samus was sparring with one of the training machines, practicing kicks and punches, trying to improve her speed and strenght, all while wearing a pair of headphones, she wasn't used to using them but since Ness introduced them to her, she was trying to find an oportunity to tried them out, and right now it seemed like the perfect choice.

The same morning Sheik was wondering through mansion, she was not one to go out like this, but since Samus mentioned the new fighter's ceremony, she couldn't help but think that she needed to go out more often, but she found herself confused, the hallways, kitchen, living room and even places like the game room seemed completively desert. She always heared the voices of everyone at this time every other day but now, it was like she was alone.

Not finding anything to do, Sheik decided it was best to try and check the gym, it was true that in order to maintain her shape she needed no more than a bar of steel hanging from the ceilling, that way she was able to train her agility doing all kinds of push ups, that kept her strong and flexible, but perhaps she would be able to find new equipment to train with, maybe one that would find her even better results.

And then, after opening the door, she saw her.

Samus was training with a machine of some kind, wearing her usual pair of blue shorts and top, instead of her other common outfit, the zero suit.

She wasn't noticing her, Sheik was able to see a couple of headphones on her ears, that and the clear focus she had on her training was enough for her to realize that Samus thought she was alone.

Sheik blushed, she was found far enough from Samus to apreciate her, but not close enough for her to notice her intrusion any time soon.

In that moment, she was frozen in place, her figure, her loose hair and that determined look on her eyes, that look that Sheik loved to see in battle. But it didn't stop there, Sheik found herseld looking somewhere else, the sweat moving through her body, her beautiful and toned figure, specially her legs and abdomen, they looked firm, strong and incredibly seductive. The way her whole body moved in synchrony, her breast and ass moving at the rhythm of her attacks, it was nothing short of enchanting like if she was teasing her in the way she knew best.

After a cool minute of looking at the hunter, Sheik quickly exited the gymnasium, with heavy breathing, blush and sweat dripping down from her face. She was the one that speaked with her only two days ago? And more importantly, was she the one that was going to come get her tomorrow for the ceremony? Even if it was hours away, she felt panic like never before, a feeling the ferocious woman was not used to, and what made her worry even more, was that she could also feel exitement from it. She needed to get out there, she could not endure looking at Samus again, and much less being caught doing it.

She ran back to her room, going out today was both the best and worst idea Sheik had in a long time.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter, I hope that anyone reading likes it, this pairing doesn't get enough love. As I said before, feedback is encouraged, it helps me improve. Thanks for reading, also, expect the next chapter within more than a week, but less than a month. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
